


starlit summer

by cherrystardust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, slightly sad but gets rlly soft at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrystardust/pseuds/cherrystardust
Summary: It's so hard to feel seen under multi-colored lights, that's why Jisung feels so much more at peace under starlight with someone who makes him feel like he's his sun.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	starlit summer

**Author's Note:**

> hi~! this is the first fic i've ever posted, so i hope you enjoy this lil first kiss moment! deffo feel free to let me know what you think! thank you~! <3

Peering over the dancing figures with his hands curled in his pockets, Jisung scanned the room again for Renjun. Unable to spot him, Jisung circled back into the kitchen, where the bass from the music spilling out of the living room could still be felt in his ribs. 

Jisung crossed into the room and went straight to the counter’s corner opposite the door, and pulled himself up to sit there. Once he was comfortable he pulled out his phone and opened his messenger app. Staring at his and Renjun’s chat he frowned at the red exclamation point accompanied by the “Not Delivered” error. 

Earlier in the evening they had been sitting in Renjun’s car, listening to music and watching the sky swirl into different colors through the windshield when Mark had sent them an address to a party going on later that night. Initially they were going to skip the party, but the more they talked about it, the better going sounded.  
Who would Jisung be if his heart didn’t flutter at the way Renjun smiled when he said,  
“We should just go, summer is for making memories right?” 

Jisung’s heart flipped again remembering that smile from the countertop. Although that warmth was short lived. Jisung suddenly felt unsettled by the brightness of the kitchen, it felt too much like the lighting in grocery stores- the kind that makes you lose track of time, this feeling paired with the way the door sealed him off from everyone else was starting to make Jisung feel impossibly alone. Much too quickly tears began to build in his eyes.  
This always happens to him at parties.

He hopped off from his spot, pulling his hands into the sleeves of his hoodie, and swiping at his eyes. Sniffling now, he looked at the door back into the party and felt his heart sink, he really didn't want to go back in there. Even if he did find Renjun this time around, he didn’t want to pull him away from whatever he was doing.  
Jisung looked around the kitchen again, knowing there was only one door out. Sighing, his eyes landed on the open window over the sink. Jisung climbed back up onto the counter, quicker this time, and pulled himself out the window. 

He’s always done something like this at parties.

Once his feet hit the grass under the window, he’s reminded of his last birthday. It was supposed to be small. It was supposed to be something he could handle… but much like this party, the music was too loud and there were too many people he didn’t know all that well. 

It’s not so much that Jisung doesn’t like parties, it’s that he doesn’t like to feel alone, especially when there's so many people around.  
Jisung looked down the street and realized he doesn’t remember where they’d parked, and even if he did, Renjun has the keys. With that in mind, Jisung makes his way around to the back of the house. The lights are on, but no one is outside. This is surprising to Jisung, even more so because this house has a pool. Regardless, Jisung lets himself move closer to the poolside where he sits criss cross. 

Again, he pulls out his phone, hoping the message has been sent, but knowing it hasn’t. He stares at the notification-less screen for a moment before setting his phone beside him and laying back. Above him the sky is clear, inky and twinkling. His last birthday crosses his mind again, and he lets the memory sweep him up.

He remembers the party growing out of hand. Jisung wasn’t exactly sure how it had happened, but word got out that they were celebrating and soon the lights were low and the music was loud. Thinking about it now almost makes him laugh, who walks out of their own party? Out their own kitchen window at that.

That night it had been considerably colder but Jisung didn’t mind. At least outside he could breathe. He sat in his own backyard laying in frost covered grass and watching his breath leave his lips and curl in the air above him. He remembers thinking he should head inside soon, but right as that thought crossed his mind he heard the crunching of approaching footsteps.

The boy walking toward him had something gathered in his arms, Jisung had strained his eyes but soon made it out to be the blanket his family keeps on the couch.

“I hope it’s okay I brought this outside, I’m sure you’re cold out here.”

His kindness mixed with the smile Renjun gave when he introduced himself was more than enough for Jisung to feel the warmth of a summer day even though it was early February. 

That night Jisung spent sitting up in his room with Renjun. Renjun had coaxed him out of the cold, but didn’t force him back into the party. Renjun was the one who noticed him outside, when not even his friends did, not that Jisung wanted them to, he knew they would have at some point, but he planned to be inside before they had to. But, suddenly there was Renjun, with his kind heart and pretty smile. That night Jisung knew his heart had a new occupant.

Since then all they’ve done is grow closer, and Jisung’s heart fills with more adoration. They’ve spent so many nights driving around and listening to music, and talking about the whole of everything in parking lots. The nights they spend together feel infinite in the way that rain does. There’s something so inviting about the way Renjun makes him feel at home, and in the same breath, when Jisung is with Renjun he feels as if what they have is brand new. It’s rare for Jisung to find such comfort in new situations, and that may be exactly why Renjun makes his heart race.

Jisung wonders now if Renjun prefers the excitement of parties over their parking lot playlists. It occurs to Jisung that maybe he does, wouldn’t it be more fun to make memories filled with dancing under colored lights than it would be to sit in a car? Jisung’s heart sinks the more this idea swallows him.

This time when the tears build he lets them fall, the stars can see him cry. His face grows warm, while he feels his worries slide down his cheeks.

“I knew I’d find you out here.”

Jisung bolts up, hands still buried in his sleeves flying to his eyes to dry them.

“Oh. Hey, Renjun.” Jisung sniffles a bit at the end while the older boy comes to sit next to him. Jisung lets himself be pulled into Renjuns arms.

“Wanna tell me why you’re crying Sungie?” Renjun’s voice is so gentle, Jisung almost breaks.

“‘M not crying.” Jisung’s response is muffled as he talks into Renjun’s chest. 

He feels Renjun’s chest vibrate as he hums out,

“Alright then, wanna tell me why you’re out here all by yourself?

Jisung’s chest tightens.

“I couldn’t find you, and my messages aren't sending… I tried looking for you but I didn’t want to ruin your night…” Jisung’s words came out fast and stumbled over each other before they hung in the air. Jisung could almost hear the heat spreading across his cheekbones, even more so when it shot up to the tips of his ears when Renjun pulled away.

Once Jisung looked into Renjun’s eyes he was ready to bolt up and away, worried that he sounded foolish. Before Jisung’s legs had a chance to act on his anxieties, he felt Renjun’s fingers lace with his.

“You could never ruin my night. There’s parties like this so often, but I only have one of you,” The way these words fell so easily from Renjun’s lips just about made Jisung melt, “Whenever you need me, come find me okay?” Jisung nodded his head, staring down at their intertwined hands.

As he did so, he watched as Renjun let go of one of his hands, Jisung’s eyebrows knitted wondering why only one. Before he knew it he felt Renjun’s fingertips under his chin, guiding Jisung’s gaze up to his eyes. 

The moonlight had settled on the pool water and reflected across Renjun’s face, causing his eyes to shine brightly. Jisung felt the corners of his lips pull up at the sight, and his smile only grew when Renjun’s voice filled his ears.

“There’s my sunshine!” The older boy’s hand went up to cup Jisung’s face, as his thumb brushed away a falling tear. Jisung leaned into his touch.

“Thank you for coming to find me.,” Jisung’s voice is edged with raspiness, he hasn’t done too much talking since they arrived. Renjun’s lips parted to respond, but Jisung cut him off, “Not just tonight, for my birthday too, you see me when no one else does.” There’s an unexpected crack in his voice at the end of his sentence, he didn’t expect his own words to make him so sad.

Renjun picked up on it fast enough though, 

“You’re my favorite person to see Jisung... I’m sorry we got seperated tonight, honestly you seemed excited about having fun here earlier and I figured you were making some memories of your own, that’s kinda why I didn’t find you for a bit.”

Jisung giggled at this and Renjun joined him, and their laughter grew bigger. Once they settled down, Renjun shifted so he could rest his head on Jisung’s shoulder.

“How do you feel about skipping parties for a while, sunshine?” 

Jisung smiled while leaning his head to rest on top of Renjun’s.

“I think I’d like that a lot.” 

Hearing the calm in Jisung’s response Renjun poked Jisung in the side so he could sit up to face him.

"Sounds good, it’ll be just us and lots of night drives!” Renjun almost glows when he says this, happy that Jisung is starting to feel better. 

At this moment, seeing Renjun so happy, Jisung can feel his heart growing and turning into bunches of fluttering butterflies, all shining bright yellow. Without thinking, Jisung leans forward and let’s his lips press against Renjun’s. They stay there for a moment before Jisung pulls back. He watches Renjun’s eyes open and immediately starts stuttering out apologies.

Renjun giggles as he takes Jisung’s hands again.

“Please don’t apologize, summer is for making memories right?”

With those words, Jisung tilts his head to the side trying to get his thoughts to catch up to what he was hearing. 

“We’re okay then?” Jisung asks, sounding a little dazed.

“We’re more than okay, I promise.” Renjun’s words are comforting, Jisung feels like floating, only able to taste the strawberry chapstick that Renjun left on his lips.

“Can… can we try again? That was sorta my first kiss..” It’s Renjun’s turn to melt. Renjun simply nods, he beams as he loops his arms around Jisung’s neck and sweetly catches Jisung’s bottom lip between his. 

Jisung’s eyes flutter shut, and he swears he’s never seen stars shine brighter.


End file.
